


What Kablooie Duck did during The Rumble for Ragnarok

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [25]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Bonding, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dark Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Explanations, False Identity, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fourth Wall, Gallows Humor, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, Identity Swap, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Jokes, Lies, Out of Character, Phone Calls & Telephones, Secret Identity, Some Humor, Teen Angst, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Kablooie Duck tries to be Phooey Duck but Della and Donald want to do something with Phooey. Also they know he isn't Phooey but having a mild Cuckoo Bird moment.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	What Kablooie Duck did during The Rumble for Ragnarok

Kablooie Duck held the the plastic, toy, phone to his ear hole, listening to Phooey Duck on the other line. Kablooie replied in mild confusion, "Yeah... Well I'm not sure what Scrooge and 'our' siblings are doing. Donald and Della said they can't join because they kill someone or something..." He paused to listen to Phooey talk, he laid back and crossed his legs. The sharp toothed bill sighed softly, "No, Phooey. Besides wherever they are going must be really weak if the people can't kill each other. Scrooge can handle himself." The fiery duck opened the shades to look outside, Lena and Violet Saberwing were outside. 

The Phoney opened the window to poke his head out and yell out, "What are you doing here?!" Lena looked up with a glare. She snarked, "Making flower crowns for the fairy princess, What do you think we are doing, Phooey?" The Phony blinked in surprise and whispered to the toy phone, "GEEZ F, does the gothy teen always hate you?... What do you mean you "got possessed by Magica De Spell once or twice?"" The said gothy teen looked to her sister. Violet attempted to explain, "We are here for Webbigail Vanderquack." The toy was moved away, The firey duckling shouted, "She's not here!"

The two birds seemed annoyed if not a little confused. The living shadow took aside the hummingbird to comment worriedly, "Phooey seems... Angry? Do you think Magica got him again?" There was a moment of silent thought. The book lover responded in a conspicuous tone, "I know the horror beyond comprehension known as 'Phooey' and that Is NOT him. That's someone or something else." They looked up for a second and went to leave quickly. Kablooie noted, "I will never understand you or your idea of compassion, Brother." 

A tiny gray bird walked to the window and called up, "Phooey, Huey, Louie, are you there?" The duck pretending to be Phooey Duck poked his head out the window again, still on the phone with the original. The explosion spat, "What?" Boyd was taken a back. The little grey parrot quizzed in surprise, "Why are you wearing Phooey's clothes?" The duckling commented to Phooey, "Oh don't worry, people can tell you are gone." The boy frowned and pointed out, "That's a toy phone, how are you making a call on that?" The bomb grumbled angrily while trying to hold back his rage, "I'll call you later, something has come up." 

The atomic bomb blew up, "I am Phooey, Boyd! I can't come out and play so go play with Lil' Bulb or whatever!!" The parrot chippered happily back, "That's a wonderful, Duck pretending to be Phooey! Have a nice day!!" He then skipped off. Kablooie Duck huffed to himself, "I hate this stupid, stupid, world." The atomic flame was about to go back to his call when Della and Donald Duck bust in. Della held up a skate board and smiled as she cheered, "The skate park is open, want to go?" Donald was trying to hold all the padding and helmet and such. 

The firecracker disregarded them causally, "I don't wanna." Donald backed into the hall way, returning with a stringed instrument. Don offered joyfully, "I know you enjoyed The Three Caballeros and wanted to learn how to play." The preteen boy fumed in light hate, "I don't want to anymore." The preteen crossed his arms and looked away with distaste. The two adults looked at each other, they left the room. The twins returned with nothing in hand. Della tested carefully, "Well Honey, what would you like to do?" The male duckling glared at them in dislike from the corner of his eyes. 

The flame boiled inside his grumble as he curled up, "I don't want to do anything with you, go away." The adult ducks went back to hall and closed the door behind them. The pilot puzzled aloud to her brother, "What's with Phooey? He's... Angry? I've literally never seen him angry. Is that normal for kids his age?" The Sailor flopped himself against a wall and ranted, "I was like that but he's never been... Like that before. I haven't ever seen him angry. Phooey is always so sweet and childish and affection and... I don't know. First he was too affection now it's like a nuclear winter." 

The mother feared, "I knew something was wrong. I want to help but what if it's me?!" Her brother patted her shoulder to comfort her. Donnie assured, "It's not you, he's been like this since last Christmas. Not mad, just... There's been something wrong for a while but there's been no reaching out to him." The boy in his room opened the door and yelled out, "I can hear you!" The door was slammed shut. Della started walking off and joked, "Just like you we're at his age." Donald followed his sister.

The two adult siblings were sitting in kitchen. Donald Duck pointed out as a plan, "Maybe we could ask him what's wrong?" Della Duck shoot it down, "We always ask Phooey what's wrong when we notice he isn't okay. I doubt he'll tell us." The male duck took a thinking pose as he looked off in thought. The lady duck mimicked his pose and attempted to ponder a solve. They sat in silence, trying to think of something to help. Finally Della spoke up with an suggestion, "I know. What does Phooey like? Maybe we can make him comfortable enough to talk by including him in things he likes."

Donnie rolled his eyes and noted, "We just tried that." She flopped on the table and sighed loudly, "I just want to help my son, I wish that I knew what was wrong. Even if I couldn't solve it, I could try to help." They were hitting a rock and a hard place. Neither the pilot or the sailor could chart the cloud before them. Still the two adventurers had to try something because both were far too stubborn to give up on someone they cared so deeply for.

Kablooie Duck looked at the yellow shirt he was wearing. He was disgusted by it, along with the rest of the world in his ever burning rage and hate. The explosion laid out on his bed to look at the sky. His thoughts only of how much he wanted that sky and everything else to burn. However this was interrupted by a knock at his bedroom door. His mom asked, "I know you are not talking to me or your uncle Donald, but I am going to leave your lunch by the door." His uncle added hopefully, "Your mom and I love you very much." It frustrated him deeply. The explosive duckling threw a pillow at the door and puffed up, "Get away from me!" 

This whole trying to be Phooey thing wasn't working out. How was the sharp toothed duck supposed to act like he enjoyed anything? How could he be that sunshine yellow duckling when merely existing was so rage inducing? Why was the yellow one so happy to be near his family and be in this world? The firecracker turned over in his bed, this world that could even break such a innocent and positive person deserved to burn while screaming. Still the Phoney was hungry, he got up to check what lunch was.

The End.


End file.
